


Little Neko

by KawaiiPenguin15



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPenguin15/pseuds/KawaiiPenguin15
Summary: Luna has manged to keep her secret of being a neko for a long time. Until she met someone. This person finds out her secret.Luna wants to protect the person she fell in love. No matter what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

I'm not like any one else in my school. I'm different. No one knows but I'm a neko. My ears and tail are white with a light purple tint to them. When I'm at school I hide them. Anyway my names luna and I'm 17. I have light brown hair that reaches my waist and bright green eyes. I am bullied at school and people are always calling me names but I really don't care.

~Time Skip (To at school)~

I walked up to the school doors and slowly opened them and walked inside with my head down. I turned to where my locker is and bumped into someone which caused me to fall to the ground. I looked up to see one of the most popular people in school. I quickly picked up my stuff and ran to my first class which was English.


	2. Chapter 2

_??? (POV)_

_I watched as she quickly gathered her stuff and ran to her first class. I looked down and saw she left her phone. She was obviously in such a rush she forgot it. I decided I would wait by her locker at the end of school._

_ Lunas (POV) _

_I sat down in a seat near the back of the class and slowly students walked into the class. I reached into my pocket in search of my phone to realise it wasn't there. I was about to walk out of class to go find it when the teacher walked in and i quickly sat back down._

_~_ _Time Skip To Lunch_ _~_

_I walked out of class and to my locker and quickly grabbed my lunch. I went outside in search of a way to get onto the roof. I found a ladder and quickly climbed up so no one noticed me but little did I know someone was watching my every move._

_Once i was on the roof I sat down and took off my hat to release my ears and I let out my tail. I finished my lunch rather quickly and without realising it I fell asleep._

_??? (POV)_

_I watched as she climbed onto the school roof and after a few minutes I followed her up. When I got to the top. I saw something i wasn't expecting. She was a neko. She looked so adorable._

_I sat down next to her. She slowly stirred from her sleep and looked at me. She suddenly jumped up and was about to walk away._

_"Your a neko" I said looking up into her beautiful green eyes._

_Lunas (POV)_

_"How do you kno..." I suddenly remembered I didn't have my hat on anymore so she could see my ears and my tail was also out._

_"Please sit back down. I want to get to know you"_

_I hesitantly sat back down next to her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Wait do I like her I asked myself in my head. She reached up and pet my head which caused me to purr._

_"My name is Alexandra but most people call me Alex. And I believe this is yours" she says as she hands me back my phone._

_"Thank you. My name is Luna. Promise you won't tell anyone I'm a neko."_

_"I promise"_

_We talked for hours completely ignoring the fact we had to go to class but instead talked about things we like and what classes we have together._

_Alex got really close to me her black hair tickling my face. Then she kissed me and I didn't mind and kissed back._

_We pulled away and she looked me in the eyes and said:_

_"Will you be my girlfriend luna. I want to protect you and love you forever"_

_I replied happily with "Yes"_


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Time Skip (To the end of School)_ ~

_Lunas (POV)_

_I walked home and pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I walked in the kitchen to find a note from my mum saying she would be away for 2 months. I scrunched the note up and tossed it in the bin. At least i get to keep my ears and tail out at home for 2 months._

_We didn't live with dad anymore because he is the reason I'm a neko. He experimented on me when I was 10 and turned me into a neko with powers that i didn't know how to use._

_Anyway the reason I hide my ears and tail at home is because mum doesn't like them and tells me to keep them hidden. I then realised she would be furious if she found out that Alex found out I'm a neko. Mum also wouldn't be happy I was dating a girl._

_I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. I then realised Alex put her phone number in my contacts. I quickly texted her a simple Hey and waited for a reply._

_While waiting for a reply I decided to play some videogames. Then do my homework or at least some of it because i couldn't be bothered to complete it all._

_Alexs (POV)_

_I walked into the house and saw my mum and my step dad sat together watching some stupid love film._

_I walked upstairs without them noticing me and sat down on my bed. I looked down at my phone and saw I got a message from Luna. I replied back and asked her how she was doing._

_She told me she was home alone for 2 months. I asked her for her address and once she gave it to me I climbed out my window and left a note for my mum to find._

_I started my walk to Lunas house._


End file.
